Modern smart phones and navigation devices are typically equipped with mapping capabilities. For example, a user of these devices may use the mapping capabilities to locate a point of interest or to plan for a trip. In addition, smart phone and navigation devices may be equipped with global positioning system (GPS) capabilities. In this case, GPS may be used on these devices to obtain maps of the geographic area at the device's location. Once located, the device may be used to navigate (by driving, using public transportation, walking, etc.) to a point of interest selected by the user. Specifically, the device may provide turn-by-turn directions and show the progress of the user along a mapped route in real-time.
Progress shown along a mapped route may lack information useful for determining an overall progress for a trip. Further, turn-by-turn directions for the route may not allow the user to determine the proportion of each segment of the trip.